Seduciéndote
by Merodeadora-Chii
Summary: Ultimo cap! Espero q les guste! Ron x fin hace algo.....¿o no se atrevera? A LEER! ..... dejenme reviews ;)
1. Las Invitaciones

SEDUCIÉNDOTE  
  
Bueno, este fic va dedicado a todos los fanáticos de la pareja Ron / Hermione, y espero que les guste. En especial dedicado a los que leyeron mi otro fic "Todo por un Dulce" ya que no lo puedo continuar. Eso, los dejo leyendo. espero sus reviews. ^^ Chauz!!  
  
Capítulo 1: "Las invitaciones"  
  
Ya faltaba poco para que "el gran día" llegara. El ambiente se sentía con la típica emoción de antes de alguna fiesta. Realmente era sensacional pasear por los pasillos y sentir que los demás decían y murmuraban, seguido de risitas a tus espaldas. Hermione Granger, una muchacha de 16 años, estaba con su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, en la sala común, un tanto apartadas conversando en voz baja, murmurando.  
  
¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer, Gin? - murmuraba la castaña, aunque revisando sus apuntes para disimular.  
  
No lo sé, tú sabes que el número 1 invitará a Cho, ella misma me lo "recordó amablemente" ayer por la tarde, y el número 2 a estado tan atento conmigo que. . . ¡oh! ¿Y tú? ¿Esperas que te invite él? - decía la más pequeña de los Weasley.  
  
Realmente no lo sé, me gustaría ir con él, eso te lo aseguro, pero dudo que me invite, no cuando Hannah Abbott, rubia, de unos ojos claros, y ese cuerpo ya le ha estado coqueteando desde que anunciaron el baile, lo que da como resultado a él babeando como un tonto. . . sin ofender, claro - dice algo molesta.  
  
No te preocupes, debes darle tiempo, además. . . - se calla repentinamente, ya que se ve a dos muchachos dirigirse hacia ellas - ¿Qué hay? ¿Dónde andaban? - dice la pelirroja para disimular.  
  
Nada importante - dice Harry, soltando unas risitas - . . . por lo menos de mi parte - mira a Ron, quien solo mira hacia abajo, con las orejas rojas.  
  
¿Porqué lo dicen? - dice Herms, temerosa, aunque es una excelente actriz.  
  
Es que Ron acaba de conseguir pareja para el baile de la próxima semana - sonríe Harry.  
  
¿Enserio? - dice Ginny, mirando a Herms de reojo, quien solo desvía la mirada, que por cierto, está llena de tristeza - ¿con quién irás?  
  
Con. . . Hannah Abbott - dice tartamudo.  
  
Me lo suponía, parecida a una veela tenía que ser, ¿no? - piensa Herms, de pronto, se levanta de su asiento y dice - creo que es hora de cenar, vámonos ya - sin esperar respuesta cierra sus libros y se va a su alcoba a dejarlos, y bajan a cenar.  
  
En el Gran Comedor, Hermione parecía estar ausente, y Ginny junto a ella solo la miraba, la comprendía 100%, eso era lo que sentía, aunque tenía experiencia en aguantarlo. Un muchacho toma del hombro a Herms, haciéndola voltearse, era un muchacho de su mismo año, pero distinta casa, tenía un escudo de la casa de Slytherin en su túnica. Era alto, de cabello café, pero tenía unos destellos rojizos, sus ojos eran color gris azulados, con unos dientes perfectos, una insignia de prefecto en su túnica y era en especial, muy guapo. Con su sonrisa encantadora y cara de conquistador le besó la mejilla y le hablo con una voz que provocó que ella se sonrojara. Hola Mione, quiero hablar contigo un momento, ¿se puede?  
  
Seguro Blaise - ella se levantó con una sonrisa, dejando a Ron perplejo y mirando con odio al encantador Blaise.  
  
¿Quién es ese? - dice Ron, enfurecido.  
  
Es Blaise Zabini, es el prefecto de Slytherin, me parece que quiere invitar a Herms al baile - sonríe maliciosamente.  
  
¡Eso ya lo sé! No olvides que yo también soy prefecto - dice señalando su insignia en su pecho - Ginny solo le saca la lengua.  
  
Momentos después llega Herms, algo roja pero contenta, y toma asiento junto a Gin.  
  
¿Y qué quería? - dice alegre.  
  
Ginny, todo resuelto. . . - pareció mirar a Ron a propósito para luego volver a la mirada ansiosa de su amiga - ya tengo pareja para el baile.  
  
¡Estupendo! Ahora falta para mí, ¿me ayudarás, verdad?  
  
Los chicos solo escuchaban, ambos sentían sentimientos raros en su interior, pero no podían hacer nada al respecto. Al terminar la cena, Ginny y Herms iban tras los chicos conversando cuando llega otro Slytherin, rubio de ojos grises y con su cabeza en alto, aunque todo en él parecía ser muy atrayente.  
  
Hola Ginny, Hermione - dice él, sonriendo, Ginny suspira por dentro - ¿puedo hablar contigo Gin? - Herms le sonríe a su amiga y se va más adelante - Quería saber si. . .  
  
¿Dónde esta Ginny, Hermione? - dice Harry.  
  
Draco quería hablar con ella - sonríe al ver la cara de Harry, pero antes de que pudieran hacer o decir algo, ya estaba la pequeña pelirroja de vuelta - ¿qué pasó? ¡Vamos Gin, cuéntamelo!  
  
Lo mismo que tú, Herms. . . ¡Tengo pareja para el baile!  
  
Este es el 1er capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste y, descuiden, lo continuaré!! Dedicado a mis amigas, las R. R. U. U. Y a todas las personas que lean este fic!! Espero sus reviews ^^  
  
PD: Ningún personaje es mío, solo soy una fans escribiendo acerca de estos. . . 


	2. Confirmando Pensamientos

SEDUCIÉNDOTE  
  
Capítulo 2: "Confirmando pensamientos"  
  
Ya habían pasado unos días desde que ese suceso había pasado. Todo seguía igual, aunque Ron y Hermione no se hablaban mucho, por causa de la discusión que habían tenido minutos después de que Draco invitara a Ginny.  
  
**Flash Back**  
  
¡Pero Hermione! Además de ir con un Slytherin, ayudaste a Ginny para que fuera con uno que nos trataba pésimo. . . ¡quién te entiende! - decía en la sala común, frente a ella.  
  
Mira Ron, primero que yo vaya con un Slytherin es problema mío, y segundo si Gin va con otro, pues allá nosotras, hay CIERTOS GRYFFINDOR que no quieren invitarnos, por lo que optamos aceptar. . . además - se quedo callada, no sabía si decir o no lo siguiente.  
  
Además. . . ADEMÁS. . . - Ron perdía la paciencia.  
  
Además. . . que hace dos años te dije que me invitaras para evitar esto, pero como eres un interesado lo olvidaste, así que ahora ¡NO TE QUEJES! - y se había ido rápidamente a su habitación. Ron solo se quedó ahí, sorprendido y rojo de ira, y luego de patear una silla y casi matar a Colin Creevey se marchó.  
  
**Fin Flash Back**  
  
Ahora por fin estaba casi encima el día del baile, al día siguiente a las 7:30 se abrirían las puertas del Gran Comedor arreglado para comenzar la diversión. Por ahora, lo único que se podía hacer era escoger el vestido, los zapatos y los detalles como colores de maquillaje y joyas. Hermione estaba en el patio con su nueva lechuza en sus hombros, sonriendo, pero a la vez se veía pensativa. Sintió que su lechuza voló, pero al voltearse hacia ella chocó con alguien "esa debe de haber sido la razón por la que Tea se fue volando" pensó mientras se levantaba.  
  
Lo lamento, iba distraída - dice Herms, pero al notar a quien tiene enfrente, frunce el entrecejo.  
  
No hay problema. . . sabes, te estaba buscando. . . - dice comenzando a sonrojarse.  
  
Decías. . . Ronald. . . - dice ella, orgullosa, pero a la vez, derritiéndose por dentro.  
  
No me digas así, me haces sentir como si no me quisieras. . . - dice avergonzado, ella se sonroja mucho.  
  
No seas tonto, Ron, claro que te quiero - se sonroja esperando, pero a la vez no, que Ron comprendiera que lo decía como amiga.  
  
¿Entonces, ya no estas enfadada conmigo por lo de hace unos días? - dice esperanzado, ni ella se creía con derecho de privar al mundo de esa sonrisa tan encantadora.  
  
No, ya no importa. . . - dice suspirando y sonriéndole.  
  
Me alegra mucho eso. . . ¿amigos? - le tiende la mano, sonriéndole con la sonrisa más linda que ella haya visto, aunque era la forma característica de él.  
  
Amigos - se la da, pero de pronto, siente que Ron la tira hacia si, abrazándola.  
  
Ven aquí y dame un abrazo. . . extrañé tus regaños - ríe algo avergonzado, y siente el aroma embriagante pero totalmente agradable el pelirrojo, perdiéndose entre los brazos de Herms y sintiendo su delicado cuerpo.  
  
. . . - ella esta sonrojada, pero le devuelve el abrazo. Una voz interrumpe el lindo momento, ella se separa al reconocerla. . . Hannah Abbott.  
  
Hola Ronnie - dice con una voz sexy acercándose a la pareja - Hola Herms - seguido de una sonrisa algo fingida - Corazón, ¿podemos hablar? Por cierto, Blaise me dijo que te espera en la biblioteca - dice mirándola, Hermione solo le devuelve la mirada y se separa de Ron diciéndole un "nos vemos" y se va.  
  
Mientras caminaba a la biblioteca piensa, aunque sin salirse esa sonrisa de felicidad de su rostro. . . si en algún momento dudó, ahora lo rectificaba, estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo Ron. . .  
  
Bien, este es el 2do capítulo. ^^ espero que les haya gustado. en la parte del abrazo me base en algo que vi. ja ja ja Bueno, eso es. espero q me dejen reviews, ya q me animan a seguir escribiendo. De antemano les aviso q serán de 4 a 6 capítulos, ya estoy empezando los otros ^^  
  
Saludos!! Chauz!!  
  
PD: Ningún personaje es mío, solo soy una fans escribiendo sobre ellos. 


	3. Harry, ¿que te esta pasando?

SEDUCIÉNDOTE  
  
Capítulo 3: "Harry, ¿qué te está pasando?"  
  
Mientras todos estaban nerviosos pensando en lo que ocurriría en la fiesta, Harry estaba recorriendo los pasillos de Hogwarts, algo pensativo y molesto, pero sin saber aún la razón.  
  
No sé por qué me importa tanto esto, ella es la que está equivocada, ella es la que anda por ahí con un estúpido Slytherin que la insultaba a ella y a su familia, y además a mí y a su mejor amiga, quién la entiende. . . - pensaba - y además Hermione no me ayuda, aunque en parte es mi culpa, si. . .QUÉ ESTAS PENSANDO HARRY JAMES POTTER, que tienes que andar cuestionando. . . no es tu novia. . . - ese pensamiento lo hizo detenerse, y sentir que estaba ruborizado. Siente a una mujer gritar su nombre, no sabe porque ahora su presencia le molestaba tanto si hace unos días él había aceptado ir con ella al baile - qué más iba a dar, si ella ya tenía pareja. . . ¡DEJA ESO POTTER! - Hola Cho, ¿qué quieres?  
  
Uy, ¿qué ocurre? - dice mirándolo, extrañada, y a los ojos de Harry haciéndose la "niña buena".  
  
Nada - dice cortante - ¿cómo te va?  
  
Bien ahora que lo preguntas, ¿sabes algo? Yo. . . - mientras le hablaba a Harry, este parecía haberse distraído, cuando termina de hablar, lo mira enfadada - ¡¿me estás escuchando?!  
  
Disculpa Cho, debo irme adiós - y se va corriendo, Cho mira hacia donde corre y murmura para si - Si, corre tras ella Harry, que esa pobretona ya ni la hora te da. . .  
  
Harry se detiene de pronto, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¿Corría y dejaba a Cho, la niña que le había gustado tanto solo por "ver" a la hermana de su mejor amigo? Un momento, dijo "había", no, no sabía que pasaba, pero de la nada siente unas palabras en su cabeza "te gusta so menso" rió para sus adentros, no puede ser.  
  
Hola Harry - sonreía la pelirroja - ¿Harry? ¿Estás ahí?  
  
¿Eh? Sí, sí estoy bien. . . - Harry actuaba como Ginny cuando era más pequeña.  
  
Ja ja, no lo parece, pero será, ¿y qué estás haciendo? No te había visto. . . - Ginny no sabía qué decir, ese rubor en las mejillas de Harry la ponía nerviosa.  
  
Nada, estaba hablando con Cho por lo del baile, tú sabes.  
  
Entonces estabamos en lo mismo - dice Ginny - Yo hablaba con Draco, desde el año pasado ha cambiado mucho, es más amable y es todo un galán - dice recalcando los halagos para el rubio.  
  
Ya veo, con unas palabras lindas te hizo olvidar todas las ofensas y malos ratos que nos hizo pasar, ¿verdad? - dice tajante el ojiverde.  
  
¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - dice algo molesta.  
  
Lo que oíste.  
  
No sé que rayos te pasa, o qué cosas te metió mi hermano en la cabeza, pero no dejaré que me digas que me olvidé de lo que me ha hecho y dicho, porque no es verdad, pero yo no juzgo cuando la persona pide disculpas y se arrepiente - - pensó Ginny, y continuó - Tú me caes muy bien, eres un gran amigo y no me canso de agradecerte que me hayas salvado de la cámara de los secretos, pero eso no te da derecho a tratarme así - eso sonó una y otra vez en el cerebro a Harry, quien no respondía, por lo que Ginny continuó - Harry, ¿Qué te está pasando?  
  
Eso mismo me pregunto yo - dice con la voz casi sin romper el silencio, aunque Ginny pudo oírlo - discúlpame.  
  
No importa, aunque espero que no vuelva a pasar - dice algo resentida todavía.  
  
Lo sé, lo siento, pero es que no puedo entender como puedes aceptar tan rápido a un muchacho que solo te insultaba - dice tratando de excusarse.  
  
Pues, no puedo contarte todo lo que hemos hablado, pero solo te digo que él me explicó por todo lo que ha pasado, y lo comprendo a la perfección - dice seria, mirándolo a los ojos.  
  
Solo quiero que sepas que es por tu bien, no quiero que te vaya a lastimar - dice Harry, algo sonrojado.  
  
Solo confía en mí - asegura Ginny, aunque por su voz se notaba que aún no olvidaba lo que acababa de pasar - Bien, debo irme, nos vemos luego - dice volteándose y caminando por los fríos pasillos de Hogwarts.  
  
Harry. . . ¿qué rayos te está pasando? - piensa un muchacho con una peculiar cicatriz en su frente, mientras ve a una chica de quinto curso, con su cabello como el fuego, irse a algún lugar. . .  
  
Hola! Este es mi 3er capítulo, solo espero que alguien aún siga leyendo este fic u_u Bien, espero que les este gustando, y les adelanto que esta no será la última pelea entre Harry y Ginny en mi historia, aunque no tendrá el mismo final. . . ^^ Confirmo ahora, son 6 capítulos, los cuales ya están escritos *¬* así que si los quieren, díganmelo por medio de reviews ^^  
  
AHHHHH APROBECHO DE AGRADECER SUS REVIEWS!! Gracias a todas ^^ por ustedes sigo! Dedicado a los que me mandaron reviews!!  
  
Saludos. . . Chauz!! 


	4. 6:15 PM

SEDUCIÉNDOTE  
  
Capítulo 4: "6:15 PM"  
  
Faltaban solo una hora y minutos para que el baile comenzara. Apenas llegó Hermione a la sala común divisó a Ginny, que con una mirada le dijo que subieran a arreglarse. Solo quedaban chicos en la sala, quienes tenían todos una sola opinión en la cabeza "chicas". . .  
  
En cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Herms, estaban ya preparándose Parvati y Lavender, llevaban ya puesta la túnica, pero tenían un tipo de bata sobre ella para protegerla del maquillaje que en ese momento se estaban poniendo.  
  
Hola, ¿arreglándose desde tan temprano? - dice Herms desde la puerta.  
  
Sí, es que es el segundo baile en el que Seamus me invita a ir. . . quiero dejarlo deslumbrado nuevamente - dice guiñándole el ojo Lavender.  
  
¿Tú iras con Dean, Parvati? - dice Ginny, entrando y dejando sobre la cama de Hermione su linda túnica.  
  
Sí - sonríe - ¿Es cierto el rumor que ustedes irán con dos Slytherin guapísimos? - dice divertida.  
  
Exacto - dice Herms, comenzando a sacar cosas de su mueble - voy a ducharme Gin, luego te metes tú - luego de recibir una afirmación de Gin, se mete a la ducha.  
  
Oye Ginny, pero ¿porqué no va con Ron? - dice Lavender mirando a la pelirroja.  
  
Mi hermano le pidió a Hannah Abbott que fuera con él, no sé porque no invitó a Herms, si hace dos años todos vimos la discusión que él mismo armó - dice pensando - es un tonto - las chicas sonríen divertidas, y continúan con lo suyo. Minutos después entra Ginny al baño, y Herms comienza por ponerse su túnica.  
  
Wow! ¡Que linda te ves! - dice Lavender.  
  
Hermione llevaba un vestido que le quedaba a la perfección. Era atrevido, pero sin salirse de lo aceptable, era color azul, pero distinto al del baile de 4to año, era más fuerte, tenía unas finas tiritas para sujetarlo, que se juntaban tras su cuello dejando la espalda desnuda, y brillaba para darle un aspecto elegante. Ajustado hasta la cintura, luego se abría para al final mostrar unas elegantes chalas altas. Se miró al espejo, se veía radiante. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.  
  
Te ves genial - dice Ginny desde la puerta del baño - ahora ayúdame a ponerme el mío.  
  
Seguro, ven - Hermione se puso tras Ginny para cerrar el cierre discreto que tenía el vestido de su amiga, quien no se quedaba atrás.  
  
Se ven ambas geniales, se ve que quieren demostrarle a Harry y Ron de lo que están echas, ¿o me equivoco? - sonreía Parvati.  
  
Algo así - ríe Hermione.  
  
Ginny llevaba un vestido color blanco, era hasta el suelo, dejaba sus hombros desnudos, ya que era de esos vestidos que se sujetan hacia los lados. Se le veía realmente bien, ya que además de hacer contraste con su rojo cabello, le ayudaba a acentuar su figura. Sonrió algo avergonzada, pero satisfecha con el efecto que causaba.  
  
¿Comenzamos a maquillarnos? - dice Hermione, emocionada.  
  
Luego de una ayuda de "Las Expertas", decidieron las tonalidades para su maquillaje, mientras Parvati y Lavender pensaban sobre los peinados que usarían.  
  
¡Miren la hora! ¡Ya son las 7! Los peinados deben estar listos ya - decía Parvati, preocupada, a lo que sus amigas solo rieron.  
  
A mi opinión, los chicos recién deben de estar vistiéndose, ser hombre en estas circunstancias es muy fácil - decía Lavender. Todas pensaban lo mismo.  
  
Ya eran las 7:15, estaban mirándose la última vez al espejo para ver que ningún detalle quedaba a medias, luego de eso, nerviosas, bajaron a la sala común. Todos estaban ahí, mirándose unos a otros, casi puros chicos había. Uno de ellos se voltea, quedando con la boca abierta.  
  
Wow! - es lo único que exclama, Neville iría al baile con una Ravenclaw, pero iba a bajar con sus compañeros a esperarla. Todos al escuchar eso, se voltearon, quedando todos iguales, en especial dos. . .  
  
¿Nos vamos? - sonríe Hermione, mirando a Ron y Harry de una manera extraña. Aunque solo asintieron.  
  
En ese momento Ron se sintió como un idiota. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que eso pasara? Quería ir con Herms a como diera lugar, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Tal vez ella le diera como consolación una pieza de baile, pero a lo que él mismo se respondió: "Sí claro, sueña Weasley". Harry se sentía de una forma muy parecida, lo único que cambiaba era el apellido. . . sin agregar que ni en sus más remotos sueños Draco lo consentiría, esta bien, había cambiado, pero hay cosas que no cambiarán.  
  
Llegamos - decía Ginny, emocionada y comenzando a buscar entre la gente - ¿Los ves, Herms?  
  
¡Sí! Allí vienen, nos vemos chicos - ambas caminaron hacia sus respectivas parejas, quienes luego de besar su mejilla, les ofrecieron su brazo galantemente.  
  
La música sonaba alta mientras se abrían las puertas, el Gran comedor lucía genial, entre esas luces de colores y la bola de espejos parecía una verdadera disco. Entraron todos mientras se escuchaba una canción conocida por la mayoría de los muggles y uno que otro mago, a ojos de los profesores, algo fuera de lugar. Los alumnos comenzaban a entrar, algunos ya comenzaban a bailar, aunque esa música no era tanto para eso. Sonreían todos, sería una noche larga. Se dirigieron a una mesa y se sentaron a charlar antes de ir a la pista de baile.  
  
La música algo provocativa sonaba a todo volumen por todo el lugar, algunos soltaban risitas disimuladas, la música estaba genial, cambiaba constantemente de estilo para el agrado de todos (en especial de los profesores). El ambiente en general era bueno, Lavender y Seamus se levantaron enseguida, seguidos de Parvati y Dean. Todos hablaban con sus parejas; no pasó mucho hasta que se animaron a bailar.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Les dejo mi 4to capítulo, ojalá me inspire para seguir escribiendo esa fiesta ^^ y espero que les este gustando. Dedicado a todos los que lo están leyendo y más a los que me dejen algunos reviews. *¬*  
  
Saludos!! Chauz!! PD: Ese pedazo de canción es de una que se llama "El templo del Placer" y es de EM 3,14.  
  
RESPONDO REVIEWS!!  
  
Shashira: GRACIAS POR TUS REVIEWS, me animan a continuar. AH! Ojalá que te guste el final, no digas eso! Harry es muy lindo! Te adelanto que no se quedara con los brazos cruzados ;)  
  
Ford Anglia 2000: También te agradezco los reviews! Que bien que te este gustando mi fic ^^ Espero que los siguientes capítulos también te gusten.  
  
Bere Radcliffe: Ya lo actualizaré, no te preocupes, ya sabrás que pasa, espero q te guste!!  
  
Loyda: No te preocupes! Harry no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, aunque no puedo adelantarte si dará efecto lo que hará ^^  
  
Ginny Potter W.: A mí también me encantan estás parejas, Ron y Hermione, a mi opinión, son la pareja más linda!! Que genial que te divierta mi fic, cuando sepas el porque ahí me cuentas ;)  
  
Laura Weasley1: jajaja Gracias por tu review! No te impacientes, ya lo terminaré de subir pronto. eso espero ^^  
  
caroLinna: Gracias por tu review.  
  
Arwen-chan: No sé si pueda darte ese deseo de dejar a Ginny con Malfoy. te digo no sé para no adelantar la historia ^^ Por cierto, no sé como arreglar eso de que no pueden dejar reviews anónimos, si tú sabes me lo dices, bueno? Gracias ^^ 


	5. Cambio de estructura

SEDUCIÉNDOTE  
  
Capítulo 5: "Cambio de estructura"  
  
Mientras bailaban, llegó la hora en que comerían un poco. Se sentaron todos en las mesas que eran para doce personas. Era una comida estupenda, los elfos se habían esforzado para que la comida quedara así de buena.  
  
¿Y porqué decidiste invitar a Gin, Draco? - decía Parvati para romper el silencio.  
  
Pues. . . Ginny es una persona muy agradable, me ha tratado muy bien, agregando que se ve fabulosa hoy, en realidad siempre lo está - decía calmado, aunque algo sonrojado, al igual que la chica a su lado.  
  
Gracias - sonrió Ginny. Blaise habló de pronto.  
  
Propongo un brindis por esta fiesta - alzó su copa y la chocó con los demás, todos se veían bien, incluso Ron y Harry, quienes decidieron aceptar los hechos. Dumbledore se levantó para que todos lo oyeran, por lo que se provocó un silencio.  
  
Queridos estudiantes - comenzó - me alegra saber que se están divirtiendo - miró a la mesa de los chicos, quienes sonrieron - luego de esta pequeña cena, les dejaremos la pista libre para que bailen y se entretengan como nunca, les deseo una excelente noche - terminó sentándose y comenzando a platicar con la Profesora McGonagall.  
  
Bueno, veo que se fueron los platos - dice Harry, luego de un rato - ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? - todos se animan, y van de nuevo a la pista, a excepción de Draco y Ginny, que se quedan platicando ahí.  
  
De pronto, comienza a sonar una música onda tecno, Seamus mira como bailan dos personas en especial, por lo que se lo comenta a Lavender, quien se lo comenta a Parvati, y ella a Dean, y así comienzan a gritar. . .  
  
¡Harry y Hermione! ¡Harry y Hermione! - estos se sonrojan un poco, ya que todos se voltean, Harry la mira con una sonrisa y le comenta a Cho, quien asiente algo enfadada.  
  
Se acercan y comienzan a bailar, todos los ven, inclusive traen una mesa para que se paren arriba, ellos estaban de lo más entretenidos, Hermione entre la gente ve a Gin tomada de la mano de Draco, y ella solo reía sonriendo. Algo cansados se bajan y otros se suben, ella vuelve con Blaise, y Harry pretendía volver con Cho, pero ella se había marchado.  
  
No la busques, estaba celosa, además que comenzaron a decir que Herms bailaba genial, ella se enfadó y se fue - le dijo Seamus. Harry se fue a sentar a la mesa que estaban ocupando.  
  
Repentinamente comenzó una melodía lenta, algunas parejas se devolvían a sus asientos, otros solo se acercaban para pasar un rato romántico. Hermione y Blaise estaban abrazados bailando, Ron y Hannah los imitaron, mientras sonreían a Lavender y Seamus, quienes se fundían en un tierno beso.  
  
No sabía que hacer, la letra solo le recordaba lo que le pasaba cada día, sentía que Blaise la quería, pero no podía corresponderle, al recordar esos ojos azules, esa cabellera roja, esa sonrisa tan encantadora, todo volvía a ser normal. Su corazón estaba en un colapso, no sabia que iba a pasar, de pronto, se encuentra con los ojos de él. . .  
  
No podía creerlo, ella lo estaba mirando mientras bailaba con otro, se le veía tan linda, solo verle esos ojos le regocijaba. Hannah era una chica maravillosa, pero no la que él quería. Simplemente no podía engañarse más.  
  
Estar ahora con él la ponía feliz, pero ver a Harry ahí, tan cerca pero tan lejos la hacía sentir insegura. Estaba entre los brazos del segundo muchacho en el que se había fijado, sin aún olvidar a Harry.  
  
. . . Pero me acuerdo de ti y otra vez pierdo la calma Pero me acuerdo de ti y se me desgarra el alma Pero me acuerdo de ti y se borra mi sonrisa Pero me acuerdo de ti y mi mundo se hace trizas. . .  
  
Hermione - dice Blaise, mientras de fondo sonaba una lenta y hermosa balada - no creas que me estoy aprovechando, por favor - decía mientras se acercaba a ella.  
  
Blaise. . . no - decía ella, alejándose un poco, lo miraba a los ojos, además de sus manos entrelazadas, era el único contacto que tenían - Discúlpame - Hermione se acercó a él y le besó la mejilla, y se fue. Blaise quedo ahí parado, mirándola. . . y se fue.  
  
Al ver a Hermione irse, se separó de Hannah, quien ya estaba muy cerca de los labios de aquel pelirrojo.  
  
Lo lamento Hannah, debo ir a ver a Herms. . . - le dice disculpándose.  
  
¡Pero Ronnie! ¿Por ella arruinarás este momento? ¿Qué acaso no soy YO tu pareja de baile? ¡Entonces porque me haces esto! - decía ella, muy exagerada, pensaba Ron.  
  
No me hagas escándalo por favor - decía Ron algo alterado también.  
  
No te lo haré, ¿y sabes porqué? - al ver la cara de confundido de Ron, agregó - por que me marcho. . . ¿crees que es muy lindo ir a un baile con el chico que te gusta siendo que él no le quita la vista de encima a su mejor amiga? - con los ojos cristalinos, se fue corriendo. Él la miró algo perplejo, pero se dirigió hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Hermione.  
  
¿Herms, estás bien? Te vi salir rápidamente de la pista. . . ¿qué te hizo ese? - decía atropelladamente.  
  
No Ron, no pasó nada, cálmate - le sonríe algo sorprendida, no creyó que Ron se preocupara tanto por ella.  
  
La música cambió drásticamente. Ahora se oía una canción mucho más movida, las parejas comenzaban a separarse, y otras a levantarse a bailar. Era una canción conocida, Herms sonrió, en una ocasión en La Madriguera había visto bailar a Ron con Ginny un merengue, les salía muy bien.  
  
Bueno muchachos, ahora que estamos solos. . . ¿qué tal si el trío fantástico de Gryffindor va a bailar? - decía Herms, riendo, los chicos asintieron y se pararon a bailar.  
  
Se pusieron junto a Dean y Parvati, ya que Seamus y Lavender habían salido a un ambiente más romántico, muy fácil de brindar en el patio de Hogwarts. Herms estaba entre ambos, aunque frente a Ron, quien ya comenzaba a ruborizarse.  
  
. . . Niña, te quiero decir  
  
que tengo en computadora  
  
un gigabyte de tus besos  
  
y un floppy de tu persona Niña, te quiero decir  
  
que sólo tú me interesas  
  
y el mouse que mueve tu boca  
  
me formatea la cabeza. . .  
  
Ron estaba al rojo vivo, Herms se entretenía haciéndolo avergonzar, estaba coquetamente cerca de él, mientras Harry más que nada reía; de pronto ve a Ginny que estaba abrazada de Draco, se sintió mal por un momento, porque luego se sintió peor. Él estaba acercándose a ella. . . Siente la voz de Hermione cerca de su oído. . .  
  
Si no aprovechas tu tiempo, no podrás hacer nada después Harry, creo que deberías decírselo antes de que sea tarde - le dijo Herms, al parecer, se había abrazado de Ron y lo había girado para disimular.  
  
Harry pareció reaccionar, la miro agradecido y se fue hacia donde estaba Ginny. Draco estaba a punto de besarla, pero él llegó algo brusco a separar tan lindo momento.  
  
Ginny, tengo que hablar contigo, es urgente - la miro suplicante. Esta se veía algo avergonzada, pero asintió.  
  
**  
  
¿Qué pasó, Herms? ¿Y Harry? - decía aún sonrojado por ese repentino abrazo de Hermione, que por cierto, no le molestó en lo absoluto.  
  
Tiene otra cosa que hacer, no te preocupes - le dice guiñándole el ojo, tomándolo de la mano para bailar otro merengue.  
  
**  
  
¿Qué ocurre Harry? - le dice Ginny.  
  
Gin yo . . . este. . . no estés con Draco, por favor - fue lo único que pudo decir.  
  
Pero Harry. . . ya hablamos del tema, quedamos en que tu confiarías en mí y no. . .  
  
No pudo continuar, Harry se le había acercado y besado en los labios. Estaba ella apoyada en la pared junto a las puertas del Gran Comedor, él solo se concentraba en besarla. Pasó un poco y no sentía que ella correspondiese al beso, por lo que comenzó a separarse. . . aunque de pronto sintió los brazos de Ginny en su espalda abrazándolo y atrayéndolo hacia ella. . . Entre besos, Harry murmuro. . .  
  
Ginny. . . disculpa no habértelo dicho. . . pero me gustas. . . - ella simplemente lo besó más apasionadamente.  
  
Unos ojos grises presenciaban la escena, tristes, desviaron la mirada hacia uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, que según parecía, daban a la sala común de la casa de la serpiente.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Uf! Salió más largo y complicado de lo que me parecía ^^ pero lo terminé, espero que les haya gustado. Solo queda un capítulo, en el que pasarán una que otra cosa entre Ron y Herms.  
  
Saludos!! Chauz!!  
  
PD1: Espero sus reviews ^^ PD2: La primera canción que sale es de Christina Aguilera, se llama "Pero me acuerdo de ti", y la otra es de Juan Luis Guerra y se llama "Mi PC". PD3: DISCULPEN q a veces no salgan las cosas, en el capítulo anterior decía algo de una canción q se llama "El Templo del Placer", pero al publicarlo no salió, espero que en esta salgan las q puse ^^  
  
GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR!! Gracias a: Ginny_potter_irene Lil Granger ^^ Vero Granger Loyda HG Ford Anglia 2000 Shashira  
  
# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 


	6. Seduciendote

SEDUCIÉNDOTE  
  
Capítulo 6: "Seduciéndote"  
  
Ginny y Harry regresaron al baile de la mano, y se pusieron junto a Ron y Herms a bailar. Estos últimos estaban de lo más acarameladitos, aunque aún tocaran merengues, seguían estando abrazados bailando pegados. Ron tenía su mano en la cintura de ella, y la otra la tenía entrelazada con la que le sobraba a Hermione. Al llegar Harry y Gin, Hermione solo le sonrió a su amiga, quien le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras que Ron le ponía cara de "después hablamos" a Harry.  
  
++++++  
  
. . . Papi, papi, papi chulo papi papi papi ven a mí, Papi, papi, papi chulo,  
  
Are you ready for this??,  
  
Tu quieres mmm,  
  
Te gusta el mmm,  
  
Te traigo el mmm,  
  
Y Lorna a ti te encanta el mmm,  
  
Que rico el mmm,  
  
Sabroso mmm,  
  
Y a ti te va a encantar el mmm. . .  
  
+++++++  
  
Una canción sensual sonaba muy fuerte por todo el Gran Comedor, Hermione le sonrió a Ron, con una mirada que le hizo enrojecer demasiado, a lo que ella solo sonrió más. Se acercó a Ron y puso su mano en el hombro de Ron, y comenzó a acercarse a él, y a bailar sensualmente al ritmo de la música.  
El calor se apoderaba del cuerpo de Ron, que el solo rozar con el de ella, hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera por completo. Luego de que esa canción pasara, se venían más y más, en donde ninguno de los dos perdía la oportunidad. . .  
  
Mira, creo que en cualquier momento algo pasará - sonreía Gin.  
  
Estoy seguro, aunque jamás creí que Herms fuera tan. . . ardiente - reía Harry, Ginny le sonrió.  
  
Es que no la conocían bien, Harry. Ella es más que solo una niña con excelente rendimiento y. . . - Ginny se calló, Harry comenzó a besarla nuevamente.  
  
Mientras ellos se entretenían, la fiesta seguía y seguía. . . cuando se separaron, Ginny miró con los ojos como plato a donde se encontraba su hermano y su mejor amiga.  
  
¿Ocurre algo mal. . .? - Harry calló.  
  
O_O No puede ser. . . Ron esta besándome el cuello, hay no, ¡qué hago! - pensaba ella.  
  
Espero que no le moleste, aunque por ese suspiro. . . tranquilo Ron, no te hagas ilusiones, aunque no puedo detenerme. . . - Ron hablaba en su mente.  
  
Ron y Hermione seguían bailando, ya no tan movidamente debido a que ninguno quería perder el contacto entre sus labios y su cuello. Solo se veía cariño y amor en aquella pareja, Hermione correspondía a esos besos acariciándole su roja cabellera, mientras su otra mano la tenía alrededor del cuello de su amor, quien la tenía bien sujeta de la cintura.  
  
Hay no, no sé que hacer, no sé si pueda resistir. . . su aliento en mi cuello es una sensación como si estuviera en las nubes, aunque me desespera. . . sus labios están tan cerca. . . pero tan lejos a la vez. . . - pensaba Herms.  
  
La amo, la amo, la amo - Ron ahora había dejado de besarla, para mirarla a los ojos, sus mejillas estaban rojas, le sonrió muy tiernamente, las dudas se fueron, al igual que las demás personas. . .  
  
Repentinamente, la canción cambia nuevamente, una dulce y tierna balada se escuchaba para deleitar a las pocas personas que quedaban presentes, siendo las 12:45 de la noche. Harry y Ginny se levantaron a bailar, se pusieron cerca, pero lejos de la popular pareja, ya que no querían molestar. Ron y Herms se abrazaron más  
  
Todo parecía un juego de seducción, pasión y amor. Solo podían sentir al otro bailando cerca, respirando casi el mismo aire, sus corazones latiendo a un mismo ritmo y sintiendo ambos la calidez del cuerpo del otro. . .  
  
+++++++  
  
. . . Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tú,  
  
No sabía que dentro de ti yo iba encontrar la luz,  
  
No sabia que existía un mundo así,  
  
No sabía que podía ser tan feliz,  
  
Que la vida pasaba de largo vacía sin emoción,  
  
No había nada flotando en el aire abrazándome el corazón,  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazo,  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paro. . .  
  
+++++++  
  
Herms. . . yo solo quería decirte que. . . lamento no haberte invitado. . . además no debí de haberme quejado ni nada. . . - decía Ron, susurrando.  
  
No importa, por lo menos, ahora la estamos pasando mucho mejor, ¿o no? - sonrió con una sonrisa que cautivó a Ron. Ella se perdió en el azul de los ojos de Ron, mientras este se perdía en los miel de Hermione.  
  
¿Cómo decirte que te quiero? ¿Cómo expresarte lo que siento? Herms. . . solo quiero tus labios. . . - Ron no podía dejar de pensar en Herms, tenerla en sus brazos era como el sueño más deseado por él.  
  
++++++++  
  
. . . Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió,  
  
El poder que había en este amor,  
  
Y llegaste tú una bendición,  
  
Aún recuerdo el momento en que todo cambió,  
  
Y llegaste tú y me sorprendió,  
  
El poder que hay en este amor,  
  
Y llegaste tú, una bendición,  
  
Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste tú. . .  
  
+++++++++  
  
Hermione escuchó a Ron reír cerca de su oído. Lo miró con cara interrogativa, no entendía la razón por la cual Ron sonreía.  
  
Sabes Herms - sus orejas se volvían cada vez más rojas - esta canción expresa exactamente lo que. . . lo que. . . lo que me pasa al. . . - Ron bajó la mirada - al verte. . .  
  
Hermione se sonrojó. Jamás creyó que Ron le diría eso. Se acercó lentamente a su mejilla y la besó, embriagándose también de su aroma. Y comenzó a alejarse para volver a posarse en el hombro de él.  
Ron no quería sentir que Herms se alejaba, quería besarla; con sus brazos la atrajo más hacia él y la puso frente con frente. . .  
  
Ron. . . - Herms seguía como en un sueño.  
  
Tú solo oye la canción. . . - Cerró sus ojos, y siguió moviéndose al compás de la música.  
  
++++++  
  
. . . Hoy que estoy en tus brazos recuerdo mi soledad,  
  
Y me río pensando en las veces que yo te dejé pasar,  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo me abrazó,  
  
Y llegaste tú y el mundo se paró. . .  
  
++++++  
  
Ya era demasiado, Ron rozaba con sus labios en su cuello, pero casi no lo hacía a la vez. Si Herms movía un poco su cabeza, se encontraría con los labios de Ron. Comenzó a acariciar nuevamente el cabello de Ron, como para que él entendiera que ella estaba en esa confusión interna. . .  
  
**  
  
Harry. . . no estoy segura de si pase algo. . . han estado toda la noche juntos. . . - decía Ginny mirando a Harry a sus hermosos ojos verdes.  
  
No te preocupes - Harry besó su frente - estoy seguro de que algo pasará, mal que mal, se adoran, y eso se nota.  
  
Eso espero - le sonrió, para luego abrazarlo - ¿Harry?  
  
Dime.  
  
Te quiero - le dijo, sonrojada. Harry sonrió, estrechándola más entre sus brazos.  
  
Y yo a ti, mi niña - un dulce beso en la mejilla terminó esta charla, ya que el compás de la música se adueñó de sus cuerpos.  
  
**  
  
Ron subió un poco sus labios, casi rozando sus labios con el oído de Herms.  
  
- . . .Te amo. . . - Herms escucha sorprendida esas palabras cerca de su oído.  
  
Un calor inigualable sintió en sus labios cuando por fin Herms dio vuelta su cabeza y había bajado hasta llegar cerca de su cuello, sonde posaba sus labios Ron. Al principio solo fueron unos leves roces, la timidez se apoderaba de sus labios vírgenes. Al intensificarse, Ron comenzó a intentar entrar más en su boca. Hermione se sorprendió un poco, sin contar lo sonrojado de sus rostros. Al separarse por causa del término de la canción, respiran algo agitados, y se miran a los ojos. . . sonriendo con las mejillas rojas.  
  
Yo también Ronnie. . . yo también - le da un pequeño beso en los labios, al percatarse de que presenciaban algunos curiosos (agregando profesores, aunque con unas caras de enternecidos).  
  
Unos minutos después, Dumbledore toma la palabra.  
  
Estudiantes, lamento ser yo quien acabe con su entretención - decía mirando especialmente a cuatro Gryffindor - pero ya es tarde. Rogamos que se devuelvan a sus salas comunes.  
  
Los estudiantes, algo cansados y desilusionados, hacían camino de vuelta a sus habitaciones a dormir. Harry y Ginny iban de la mano con unas sonrisas difíciles de borrar, mientras que Ron y Herms iban abrazados, aún sonrojados, tras estos.  
Al llegar a la sala común, luego de caminar silenciosamente hasta el cuadro de la Dama Gorda y murmurar la contraseña ("Cerveza de Manteca") entraron para ir a dormir.  
  
Buenas noches, Gin - Harry le da un apasionado, pero corto beso (más que nada por la presencia de Ron) y se van a dormir.  
  
El silencio reinaba frente a la chimenea, hasta que Ron decide romperlo.  
  
Bueno. . . creo que tenemos que ir a dormir. . . - dice algo tímido.  
  
Tienes razón. . . - se acercó lentamente a Ron, quien cerro los ojos. . .  
  
Besarlo de nuevo es siempre mejor que la vez anterior - pensaba Herms - te quiero - le murmuró.  
  
Yo también. . . y mucho - sonriéndole, tomó su mano para comenzar a subir las escaleras, hasta donde entraría ella a dormir - que duermas bien.  
  
Hermione ya estaba casi dentro cuando siente una mano que la tira hacia atrás, y unos tibios labios besarla.  
  
Buenas noches - sonrojado, se fue a dormir.  
  
Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella y apoyándose en ella pasó sus dedos por sus labios sonriendo feliz - buenas noches. . .  
  
_-FIN-_ * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Por fin lo terminé!! Este a sido el capítulo más difícil de todos, espero que les haya gustado. Dedicado a todos los que siguen a esta pareja tan linda que son Ron y Herms *¬* Agradezco a los que leyeron el fic y a una amiga mía, Javiera, que me ayudó con las canciones... ___ Saludos!!.... Chauz!!  
  
PD1: Las canciones que sales son de Lorna "Papi Chulo", y la otra es de Sin Bandera con Andrés de León y se llama "Y llegaste tú". creo ^^ __ PD2: ¡Agradecería sus reviews!  
  
RESPUESTA A REVIEWS!!  
  
Loyda: Gracias x tus halagos! Q genial q te haya gustado el fic! Me pareció q poner a Harry reaccionando así en el cap. 5 fue lo mejor ;)  
  
Lil Granger ^^: Hola niña! Gracias x tus reviews, q bien q te haya gustado el cap. anterior, espero q este también te haya gustado.  
  
Shashira: Esa canción es genial, vdd?? (Mi PC) es muy linda, es un merengue ^^ Ojalá q te haya gustado el final del fic.  
  
Malfoy-Obsession y Alejandra: Gracias por sus reviews!! ^^  
  
PaMe-LiTa: Gracias x tu opinión, espero q este cap. Haya tenido un poco más de lo q querías, ya sabes, algo de acción - romance ;) Gracias x tu consejo!!  
  
Risha Larousse W. L.: Gracias x tu review!! No hay de que, si te mando reviews es por que me gustan tus historias ;)Gracias x los halagos ^^  
  
* Agradezco también a los demás q me dejan reviews, PARA USTEDES ES ESTE CAP.!! 


End file.
